Romanticismo
by Akatsaki
Summary: Porque cada una de nosotras tiene una historia romántica que contar… y bueno, esta es la mía.
1. ¿Romántica?

_**Hola, hola, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor, pues aquí les traigo de nuevo otro Fanfic ▬que espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**Este igualmente se basa en mi vida, pero este se enfoca más que nada en el ámbito amoroso ▬ojalá le den una oportunidad.**_

_**Se aceptan comentarios. ;)**_

_**Cuídense mucho, se les quiere por acá, muchas gracias por su atención hermosuras, nos vemos pronto, éxito en todo lo que hagan.**_

* * *

**Capítulo I: ¿Romántica?**

No me considero una chica romántica, mucho menos una chica que necesite de un chico para ser feliz, he vivido muy bien estos diecinueve años sola ▬bueno, sola literalmente; lo admito, sí he tenido mis romances, más no he tenido ningún novio ▬creo que sólo uno, pero eso es otra historia.

Así soy muy feliz; hasta ahora no he necesitado de algún novio para poder serlo, tengo que agradecerles eso a mi familia y más que nada a mis amigos y amigas ▬no por hacer menos a la familia, sino porque los amigos son los que nos acompañan en nuestras ocurrencias de cada día.

No me puedo quejar de mi vida romántica, más no sé, últimamente sí tengo ganas de un novio, pero a la vez no lo quiero para nada, es realmente confuso; lo es más gracias a ciertas personas ▬muchachos▬, por supuesto que esto es así por mí, es más que nada por mí culpa, pero también ellos tienen algo que ver, o tal vez no.

Tengo muchos amigos ▬hombres▬; que me miman, por tanto hasta el día de hoy no he necesitado de algún novio ▬creo que se debe más que nada a eso, que tengo muchos amigos: más amigos que amigas, eso es así desde la secundaria.

Lo que no me gusta, es que soy algo ▬muy en ocasiones▬ volada, a cada rato estoy admirando y volteó a ver la belleza masculina, tengo que trabajar en ello; no me gusta parecer una gata en celo que se deja llevar por una carita o cuerpo bonito ▬eso es lo último, en el amor eso sale sobrando, y a mí no me importa el exterior; sino el interior.

Dejo que un gran suspiro salga de mis labios, que bueno que no hay nadie a mí alrededor ▬si mi madre lo hubiera escuchado, seguro que me hubiera dicho algo así como; "Oh, ¿y ese suspiro?, ¿con quién se fue?", hmn, conozco lo que tengo.

Me alegra que se me hiciera maña subir al techo de mi casa y aquí ponerme a pensar o reflexionar, además aquí nadie me molesta; puedo estar tranquila y disfrutar del cielo en casi toda su extensión.

Puedo durar horas observando el cielo, las estrellas y sobre todo la luna, me gusta mucho desde que tengo memoria.

He salido lastimada, por supuesto que sí, muy lastimada por culpa del romanticismo, romance, enamoramiento... y es muy seguro que seguiré saliendo lastimada y sufriendo, no porque sea masoquista ▬tal vez un poco, pero todos tienen aunque sea un poco de masoquismo▬; pero es algo que simplemente no puedo evitar, no puedo evitar el dolor que se siente, pero sí que puedo superarlo, y lo he hecho hasta ahora y espero que eso no cambie.

Me considero fuerte en estos temas, pero eso sí; soy muy sentimental, incluso creo que me enamoro con facilidad ▬de cierto modo▬, pero hay que saber enamorarme, no cualquier detalle me hace caer rendida, ¡por supuesto que no! También sé controlar mis emociones y me gusta hacerme del rogar ▬no lo hago muy a menudo, pero lo hago.

A pesar de los años que han pasado, no puedo olvidarme aún de ciertos muchachos; de los cuales me enamore profundamente ▬me hicieron y hacen sentir esas famosas y molestas mariposas en el estómago, hicieron saltar y latir fuertemente mí corazón▬, además de que pase buenos momentos con ellos ▬pero también derrame y derramó muchas lágrimas por ellos▬, solo salí con ellos, ninguno fue mi novio, aun así fueron lindos momentos, actualmente son muy bellos recuerdos.

Pero por ninguno he sentido amor verdadero, aún no encuentro al amor de mi vida, con él que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, con él que me quiero casar, hacer el amor y tener hijos. Pero está bien, apenas tengo diecinueve años, estoy joven y aún quiero cumplir mis objetivos y sueños, además de disfrutar al máximo mi soltería ▬orgullosamente aún soy virgen; y así será hasta que me case.

No me quejo, ahora más que nunca me siento muy bien conmigo misma, tanto así que me han lanzado piropos cuando voy por la calle ▬acepto que me suben el ego, pero también en veces me molestan mucho.

Como dicen en Facebook: soltera por los siglos de los siglos, pero puedo besar a cualquiera ▬era algo así la frase que ronda por la web▬, pero tampoco me gusta besar a cualquiera, mis labios están apartados para él indicado, no me gusta repartir baba por donde sea y con quien sea.

Sí tal vez sea algo convencional y anticuada, pero así soy y para mí el amor es algo casi sagrado ▬en veces no creo en el matrimonio, pero por otra parte creo que es una de las mejores cosas que te pueden pasar, una vez más estoy siendo contradictoria, aquí se puede aplicar la razón versus el corazón, pero no sé cuál de las dos tiene más peso, creo que están en empate, habrá que ver qué pasa más adelante.

En estas líneas quiero dar a conocer mi vida amorosa ▬no porque sea la mejor del mundo▬, quiero que las bellas lectoras rían, sientan y convivan con estas experiencias reales ▬y ojalá puedan aprender algo bueno.

No me gusta que el "amor" haya cambiado ▬puesto que sí ha cambiado▬, escucho relatos de mis padres, maestros o personas mayores y les doy la razón; el amor, desgraciadamente, con el tiempo ha cambiado, le doy la razón a "Pedro Fernández" y a su canción "amarte a la antigua", puesto que es muy cierto ▬agradezco profundamente que mi generación no este "tan" mal en ese ámbito.

Es una lástima que ya no se haga el amor, ahora sólo tienen sexo, ya no hay romanticismo ▬volvemos a la contradicción▬, la web está llena de pornografía, igualmente está llena de palabras como "lemon, lime, etcétera", no soy una puritana ni mucho menos una monja, puedo decir que sí soy pervertida ▬pero no llego a ser vulgar▬; hay muy buenos libros y escritos con "escenas" de estas, pero es agradable leerlas, hay otras que sí te dan asco, son vulgares, obscenas.

Prefiero quedarme en la vieja escuela; en donde hay romanticismo, pero no cursilerías, amor-cariño, no lujuria, confianza, no infidelidad ▬y puedo dar muchos más ejemplos, pero por el momento con esos, no quiero aburrir con mis choros, que de por sí son raros y complicados.

En resumen, esperemos que algo bueno salga de está retorcida mente mía, ojalá pueda liberar sonrisas, risas, lágrimas, enseñar valores, hacerlas pasar un buen rato.

Bien, hay mucho que contar, pero el tiempo se nos va, por el momento aquí lo dejamos por hoy…

Fecha: 6 de marzo de 2014. Hora: 12:49. Ubicación: Instituto Tecnológico de Ciudad Juárez. En la clase de taller de sistemas operativos.


	2. ¿Primer amor, primer novio?

_**Hola de nuevo a todas, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Aquí les traigo por fin la continuación de este fic, ojalá que les guste.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo, les deseo lo mejor, mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan.**_

* * *

**Capítulo II: ¿Primer amor, primer novio? **

La primera vez que me enamore ▬aunque supongo que no se puede decir así, después de todo fue algo de niños▬; fue en quinto o sexto de primaria, cuando tenía diez u once años. Dice mi madre que tenía novio, la verdad, no lo recuerdo muy bien, de lo que sí tengo un vago recuerdo, es de haber leído en mi diario que al supuesto niño que era mi inocente pareja, le pregunte quién le gustaba, no me respondió y después él me hizo la misma pregunta, pero para ser sincera no recuerdo nada de eso ▬solamente puedo imaginarme alguna escena creada por mi gran imaginación▬, lo que sí tengo presente muy bien es haber arrancado páginas de dicho cuaderno.

Puedo recordar perfectamente que un día, en la primaria, me encerraron con un chico en el closet del salón, cuando logre salir, mi amiga se estaba besando con el chico que me gustaba ▬el que se supone era mi novio, y mi diario me confirmo que efectivamente tenía un novio a esa edad, pero no tengo algo que fomente bien esa vivencia.

Igualmente me volvió loca ▬por decirlo de algún modo y evitar la palabra "enamoramiento"▬, fue un vecino a una casa de la mía, era mucho más mayor que yo ▬pero sin llegar a los extremos, creo que yo tenía por ese entonces unos doce años y él tal vez unos dieciocho o veinte▬, pero me inventaba cualquier escusa para verlo y hablar con él, en verdad que estaba guapo; era alto, atlético, vos varonil, bonitos ojos, sonrisa encantadora, caballeroso, atento, en fin, sin duda alguna llamaba la atención de muchas, no era la única. Paso el tiempo, dejo de gustarme poco a poco, finalmente él se caso con una joven muy bonita, que irónicamente, tenía mi mismo nombre, me sentí bien ▬tal vez muy bien▬; puesto que en mis más oscuras fantasías sentía que esa mujer era yo, en un futuro alterno, también visualice ▬que al igual que ellos dos▬: yo encontraría a alguien para mí y me sentí muy feliz, tanto por ellos como por mí, abriendo mi corazón y mente a ensoñaciones infantiles.

Después, cuando estaba en la secundaria, me llamaron la atención dos chicos ▬uno antes que el otro, pero curiosamente ambos se llamaban igual.

El primero era un compañero de salón, que más tarde se convirtió en un buen amigo mío, tuvimos algunos detalles y varias pláticas, a mi me gusto porque era muy amable y atento conmigo ▬creo que fue el primero con él que me clave un poco más en serio▬, la amistad fue buena mientras duro, últimamente no he sabido nada de él, sin embargo si lo he visto de vez en cuando de lejos, pero tristemente, esa bonita amistad se perdió, ya no tenemos contacto, dejamos de hablarnos en cuanto nos graduamos de la secundaria, el edificio que construyo nuestra amistad, todo quedo reducido a polvo.

El segundo era un vecino lejano ▬porque él vivía a una o dos cuadras de la mía▬, también iba a la misma secundaria que yo, recuerdo que era muy lindo, a veces nos íbamos juntos a la escuela, mi mamá nos llevaba, entrabamos juntos y nos separábamos para ir cada uno a su salón. En una ocasión me mando un beso ▬fue tan lindo y de cierta forma romántico▬, se beso la punta de los dedos de la mano y soplo ese beso en mi dirección, él estaba en la planta baja y yo en el segundo piso, sinceramente es un detalle que no he olvidado con el paso del tiempo, es de esas escenas que te gustaría volver a vivir. Tampoco sé nada de él a estas alturas, espero que se encuentre muy bien.

Al final no me quede con ninguno de los dos, a ninguno le dije nada de lo que llegue a sentir, creo que fue porque simplemente no tenía ganas, no me sentía preparada para tener una relación, me conforme con la ilusión y portar sentidos sensibilizados.

Me gradué de la secundaria e hice examen de admisión para entrar al colegio de bachilleres plantel número siete ▬preparatoria▬, pero no quede, así que entre a una preparatoria abierta ▬de paga▬: la preparatoria Iberoamericana, buena escuela. Curse ahí mi primer semestre, conocí a algunas personas, tenía un amigo con él cual me llevaba de una forma… confianzuda, tipo coqueteo sin llegar a nada en concreto, ni siquiera romántico, en esta etapa ▬seis meses▬, no hubo nada romántico, ni siquiera por asomo.

Me esforcé, obtuve buenas calificaciones para que me trasladaran al Cobach, lo logré y entre a la preparatoria designada por mis padres ▬casi a la fuerza, de hecho amenace con reprobar el semestre si me cambiaban de escuela. En el bachilleres siete, conocí a mi amiga Ino, a mi amigo Rock lee ▬estos dos primeros son muy buenos amigos hasta la fecha▬, Ten-ten, y algunos otros buenos amigos.

La muy tonta ▬para no usar una palabra mucho más fuerte y la cual me merezco con creces▬; cometí un error que quise, lo hice con toda la alevosía y ventaja… me corrí del bachilleres ▬pero sinceramente no me arrepiento para nada de eso, gane mucho más de lo que perdí, aunque esa recompensa no llego al instante, para alcanzarla sufrí mucho▬, regrese a mi antigua y primera preparatoria ▬debo de agregar que no estaba para nada feliz en ese tiempo; tenía muchos problemas con mis padres, más con mi señor padre, me distancie muchísimo de mi primera mejor amiga, extrañaba mucho a mis amigos, me reclamaban por aquí y por allá ▬incluso aún me reclaman por eso, siendo que ya han pasado cinco años, sin embargo me lo merezco▬, entre otras cosillas.

Me hice más seria de lo que era e incluso llegue a ser fría con "todos", en ese estado de zombi combinado con algo de emo y tal vez algo de dark trate de seguir adelante, por supuesto desconfiando de todos, incluso de mi propia sombra, realmente que fue algo triste y decepcionante ▬cuando me veo en el pasado, no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿cómo fue que llegue a eso? ▬, solamente me importaba sacar buenas calificaciones en la escuela para en esta ocasión regresar al Cobach 7 por voluntad propia y enmendar mis errores. No hablaba con nadie ▬solamente en casos estrictamente necesarios▬, no sonreía, no me importaba para nada lo que me rodeaba, nada me importaba, y tampoco sentía nada bueno, solo la tristeza y la recriminación me acompañaban, simplemente, ya no quería seguir viviendo…


End file.
